Stranger to his People
by Queen-of-Gondor
Summary: Legolas is kidnapped by orcs when he's very young. Will he learn to live with his people again? Read an Review please! **COMPLETED**
1. Prologue

A/N: What happens to an Elf who was raised by orcs? Read and find out!  
  
Sindarin:  
Ada = daddy  
adar = father  
  
Please REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien!!!!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Ada, why can't we go outside?" The five year old boy asked.   
"Because I have to answer these letters, Legolas. Why don't you play with one of your friends?"  
"I asked them already. They have no time, and Eloran and Filian are still in Imladris. Please, only for an hour, or maybe two. You can do that in the evening."  
Thranduil laughed. "Oh, five minutes ago it was half an hour."  
Legolas looked at him sadly but eventually turned around to leave the room.  
The king of Mirkwood sighed. He had never been able to see his youngest son sad. After he had lost his wife his sons were all he had left. And Legolas, who had never known the love of his mother, needed him the most.  
"Alright, but only one hour. You hear me?"  
The young prince smiled brightly at his father and nodded. "Yes, ada. Thank you."  
  
As they played with wooden swords and hunted each other they came deeper into the forest. The Elves had not heared anything of the orcs for a long time and so Thranduil didn't really worry about it.  
But eventually he stopped the game, even though he had to admit that he had had fun, too. He always enjoyed spending time with his son.  
"Legolas, how long did I want to play with you?"  
"One hour." The boy said in a very tiny voice.  
"Exactly. Now we are outside for three hours, until we reach the palast it will be about four hours."  
"I'm sorry, ada. Are you mad at me now?"  
"Of course not!" Thranduil said and the child smiled again. "But we have to go home now."  
Legolas nodded.  
  
After about ten minutes the older Elf stopped suddenly. Legolas, who had been chasing a butterfly, looked at him. "What is it, ada?" He asked for he could see that something was wrong.  
"Be still!"  
Legolas did as his father had told him and stood perfectily still, he held even his breath for it was obvious that his father had heared something.  
And then he heared it, too. But he didn't know what it was.   
The child had no time to figure out for the king suddenly picked him up.  
  
Thranduil took Legolas in his arms and began to run towards the palace as fast as he could. What he had heared had been the voices of orcs who were talking in the tongue of Mordor, and he knew that he alone had no chance against these monsters.  
Now he cursed himself for going so far away, but it was too late.   
All that mattered now was to safe his son.  
But within minutes there were at least thirty orcs around them.   
As much as the king tried to defend Legolas, it was useless.  
Suddenly Thranduil felt a stinging pain in his chest. The strenght left his body almost immediatly and his son fell to the ground.  
  
Legolas saw his father falling. Quickly the boy was on his side and shook his shoulder. "Ada?" He whispered. "Ada!!!" This time the child's voice was shrill and fearfull.   
It took all his strenght but Thranduil was able to look at his son. "Legolas ... you have to ... to go home. Run!"  
The young boy cried desperatly. "But ..."  
"No! You ... go now. Get help from the palace!"  
With that Legolas stood up and tried to get away. He wanted to get to the palace. Maybe somebody there could safe his father's life.  
But as Thranduil had feared the orcs catched him.   
The child cried for help and Thranduil tried to get up. He didn't feel the terrible pain in his chest, he could only think of saving his son.  
But he had already lost too much blood to get to his feet, not to think of following the orcs.  
He could still hear the cries of his son as he slowly fell into unconsciousness  
  
Eloran and Filian rode home from Imladris. They had a long ride ahead of them and were pretty tired already.   
Suddenly Eloran stopped. He had seen the group of orcs leaving Mirkwood. The two princes didn't see that the orcs carried their younger brother Legolas away, and even if they had, they could have done nothing to safe him.  
After the orcs were gone Eloran and Filian continued their way.   
"Where do you think they are going?" Filian asked his older brother.  
"Well, back to Mordor I guess."  
"But they seemed to be in a hurry."  
Eloran nodded. "Yes, that's strange."  
They rode silent for about half an hour.  
Suddenly Eloran stopped and jumped down his horse.   
"What is it?" His brother asked.   
"Adar!" Was all he managed to say and then he knelt next to the motionless body who was lying on the ground.  
He took him in his arms carefully and looked at his brother who was now sitting next to him on the ground.   
"He's alive." The crown prince whispered. "But we have to get him back to the palace."   
No more words were spoken, both of them knew that their father needed help as fast as possible.  
  
Two days later.  
Thranduil slowly opened his eyes and looked around.  
He was in his room.  
But what had happened?   
Why did his chest hurt so badly?  
As much as he tried he couldn't remember.   
Suddenly Filian, his second son, was on his side."Adar, can you hear me?"  
The king looked up to him. "Yes." He said in a very weak voice. "What ... what happened?"  
His son lowered his gaze. "Orcs attacked you."  
Now everything came back to Thranduil. The orcs, the attack, his son ...  
"Legolas?" He whispered.   
Filian gently took his hand. "We didn't find him yet. But all the soldiers and Eloran are out. They will bring him home safely, ada."  
The king couldn't answer. The fear for his youngest son stole his voice.  
  
TBC 


	2. 40 Years Later

A/N: Thank you for the good reviews! I'm really glad that you like my story!  
  
Gersemi, It's possible that you are right, but I read that the childhood of Elves is just like the childhood of humans. They are teeenagers for a long time. I don't know which explanation is true and I don't think that Tolkien wrote anything about it. I hope it's alright if I leave it like that.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Tolkien!  
  
40 Years later  
  
In Mordor a young Elf sat in the corner of a cave.  
He knew what the orcs wanted him to do and he would obey. They wanted him to win back the trust of his father and then, when he got the chance, he should kill him. That would give the orcs the chance to attack, for without their king the Elves would have no chance against the dark race of Mordor.  
All his life Krolos, as the orcs called him, had been an outsider. Now he had been promised that he would be one of them if he would do what they wanted him to do. That was why he would kill his own father.   
But there was also doubt in his heart. He couldn't remember much of his life with the Elves, not even their tongue, but he remembered how kind ada, the only word he remembered, had always been. The orcs had told him all his life that he had only lied to him. The king had only wanted to make him do what he wanted him to do, that's why he had pretended to love him.  
With the years Krolos, who didn't even remember his Elvish name, had believed it. There had been no choice.   
Suddenly an orc entered the cave. "Are you ready to go home?" He aked sarcasticly.  
Krolos only nodded.  
  
A few weeks later Elrohir, son of Lord Elrond, rode towards the palace of Mirkwood. His father had asked him to bring a letter to Thranduil and then he was allowed to stay there a few days for he and the king's sons were good friends.  
Usually Elrohir would have been glad about that, but since fourty years he avoided Mirkwood as much as possible.   
After his youngest son had been kidnapped and probably killed by orcs the king had changed. He was still a great ruler, his people loved him for he was a fair king, but the light in his eyes had died with his son. There was no joy in his voice anymore, no true smile on his face. Thranduil blamed himself for Legolas' death and Elrohir hated it to see the once so proud king like that.   
He smiled slightly when he saw the two horses coming towards him.   
"Mae govannen!" Eloran, the crown prince of Mirkwood, greeted him.   
"Mae govannen!" Elrohir greeted back.  
"How are you, my friend?" Filian smiled at him.  
"Great, I just rode for more than five weeks, I'm deadly tired, just like my horse. I couldn't feel any better."  
They laughed together but when Elrohir asked about their father they grew severe again. For a moment nobody said a word.  
"He's not any better." Filian finally said. "He tries not to show us how bad he feels but it's not hard to see. Sometimes, when he's alone, he even cries."  
Elrohir didn't know what to say and so they rode silently towards the palace.   
  
When they were nearly there the Elves heared a noise.  
"What was that?" Filian asked.   
There was no answer for a black arrow nearly hit Elrohir.   
  
"Did you hear that, my Lord?" Asked one of the servants.  
Thranduil nodded.   
There were orcs near the palace and his sons were still outside, just like Elrohir, son of Elrond. They had wanted to greet their old friend, that's why they weren't at home.  
But one thing the king knew for sure: He would not lose Filian and Eloran as well.   
"Tell the army to prepare for a battle." He comanded.  
  
When the three Elves had given up already they heared horses who were galopping towards them.  
"That must be father!" Filian said.  
The others just nodded.  
They all wondered why the orcs had not attacked yet.   
But suddenly Elrohir saw something. "Eloran, Filian, look!"  
He pointed at a slender figure who standing next to an orc, fear was in his eyes.  
"That's an Elf!" Eloran whispered.   
In this very moment Thranduil's army attacked.  
  
The young Elf stood next to the orc who had taken care of him all his life.   
"It doesn't matter what happens to me or to the others, you will do what I have told you. Is that clear?"   
Krolos just nodded.   
The orcs stood around the three Elves and waited, they waited until Thranduil's army attacked.   
During the battle Krolos felt an arrow hitting his hip. It hurt like hell and the young Elf hid behind one of the orcs.  
  
The army of Mirkwood had no problems in killing the orcs for there weren't too many of them.  
When there were only a few left Thranduil saw him, too, the young Elf who was hiding behind an orc.   
He was obviously hurt and afraid.  
The king rode towards him and killed the orc. The Elf flinched and looked at him with wide eyes. Fear and terror was there, but there was something else ...   
Thranduil wondered who this young one could be. His hair was dirty but a few golden strands could be seen, his eyes were clear blue and his face nearly brought tears to the king's eyes. He looked so much like his dead wife.  
But how was that possible?  
Suddenly he spoke. Only one word, the dark accent of Mordor in his soft voice. "Ada?"  
  
TBC  
Please review if you want more!!! 


	3. Going home

A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews! You make me very happy!!! (-:  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter, I had much to do with school!  
  
Krolos is a name I made up. I know a few words in Elvish, but I know absolutly nothing about the tongue of Mordor.  
  
I read "Dark Leaf" now. It's a very good story but I don't think it's too much like my story. "Stranger to his People" won't be that long and it will concentrate on Legolas' time at home, not on his time with the orcs (there will be flashbacks, though). I didn't read "Dark Leaf" before, so didn't steal the idea, please don't think that. I'll try to make it different, really.  
  
Sorry that this is so short, the next chapter will be longer!  
  
Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Still not my characters... )-:  
  
Going home  
  
Thranduil looked at the young Elf as if he had seen a ghost. Had he really called him "ada"?   
Was it possible that ...  
No, it was not!   
Legolas was dead! There was no doubt. Why should the orcs not have killed him?   
But those eyes ...  
The king didn't get the chance to think about it. The blond Elf before him fell to the ground.  
Suddenly Elrohir, Filian and Eloran were there and his oldest son knelt next to him.   
  
They had not heared the word the stranger had said.   
They only saw the young Elf who was now lying on the ground and wondered why Thranduil didn't help him.   
Eloran immediatly knelt next to him. As he wanted to touch him the stranger flinched and tried to get away.   
"It's alright." The crown prince said in a very gently voice. "You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you."  
But there was no understanding in the younger Elf's eyes.   
Only fear.  
"Is it possible that he doesn't understand Sindarin?" Elrohir asked. "It seems that he doesn't know what you just said."  
"Maybe ... maybe he grew up with the orcs?" Filian suggested. "But why would they let him live?"   
"I don't know. But I think I know who he is."   
They all turned to the king of Mirkwood who was standing behind them. His face was pale and they all could see tears in his eyes.  
"That's Legolas."  
  
Filian was the first to speak. "Ada, that's ..."  
"He just called me ada! He knows me, Filian."  
The princes of Mirkwood looked at the injured Elf again. He really looked very much like their mother, and he had the eyes of their father, though they were full of fear and doubt.  
Eloran came a little closer to him. "Legolas?"  
The young Elf raised his blond head.   
  
Legolas?   
He knew that name. That's what he had been called so long ago.   
Yes, that was his name!  
And he knew the silver-haired Elf who stood before him.   
It was his brother!  
He desperatly tried to remember his name.  
"Eloran?" He whispered finally, still there was the accent of Mordor in his voice.  
Suddenly there were tears in the others eyes. He nodded and said something which Legolas couldn't understand.   
But he heared the gentle tone in the voice and relaxed a little. He wa still confused, his wound hurt and he was tired. But he was not too afraid anymore.  
Now his father knelt beside him, tears in his eyes as well. He also said something but the younger Elf just looked at him, slightly ashamed that he couldn't understand them.  
Suddenly Thranduil reached out for him and he flinched. But then his father gently touched him and that touch didn't hurt. He didn't know that anymore, nearly every time an orc had touched him it had hurt.   
But the young Elf could hardly think clear anymore. The pain of his wound, the fear, the shock ... It was just too much for him.   
Suddenly everything went black before his eyes and he passed out.  
  
"We have to bring him to the palace." Thranduil said. "He needs help for he lost much blood." He looked at Elrohir. "I know you've got a long way ahead of you, but could you please ride back and ask your father to come? He knows some of the tongue of Mordor, we will need his help."  
"Of course. I will hurry."  
"Thank you." The king said with relieve. "One of the soldiers will give you a fresh horse."  
Elrohir nodded and left quickly.  
  
Eloran had already brought his father's horse and Thranduil climbed into the saddle.   
His sons carefully lifted their youngest brother and placed him in front of their father, who held him with one arm.   
So they rode towards the palace.  
  
TBC 


	4. Time to heal, Time to learn

A/N: Thanks for the good reviews!  
  
As I promised this chapter is longer than the last, I really hope you like it!  
  
Elrond will show up in the next chapter, which will deal with Legolas' first contact with other Elves.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine )-:  
  
Time to learn, time to heal  
  
When Thranduil and his sons had brought Legolas home and took his shirt off, they were shocked. The arrow wound seemed harmless compared with the injuries the orcs had done to him, some were old and nearly healed already, but others were fresh, not much older than a day. They had obviously not only used their hands to hit him. There were also wounds which were made by a whip. The young Elf was terribly thin, every single bone could be seen. His whole body was dirty, just like his hair, the first thing they did was washing him and treating his injuries.  
After that they brought him to the room next to his father's.  
  
When Legolas woke up he lay in a soft bed, is body covered with warm blankets. He didn't know that anymore, it seemed so new to him. All the time he had been with the orcs he had had to sleep on the cold and sometimes even wet ground.   
When he finally opened his eyes he quickly closed them again. He wasn't used to the sunlight anymore, and there was no curtain on the windows to hold it back. Everything Legolas could remember was the darkness of the caves, which had so often scared him.   
Very slowly he opened his blue eyes again. Then he realized that someone was sitting next to his bed.  
And this someone leaned over to him now. It was his father. "Legolas?"  
The young prince tried to fight the feelings he suddenly held for this man before him. He really tried to remember the words of the orcs, that the king didn't really love him, that he only wanted him to be on his side.  
But when Thranduil gently touched his shoulder Legolas relaxed. He didn't want it, but he felt kind of safe in his father's company, and that scared him.  
  
"Legolas, can you understand me?"  
There was no answer and Thranduil knew that the Elvish tongue was lost to his son. He would have to learn it again, he would have to learn to live with the Elves again.  
That would be hard but the king was sure that Legolas could make it, with the help of his family of course.   
The younger Elf still looked at him with so many questions and fear in his eyes, but when Thranduil layed his hand on his son's shoulder he could feel that Legolas relaxed slightly. But there was still something in his eyes which the older Elf couldn't understand. Yes, it was fear, but he didn't seem to fear that the king could hurt him, he feared something else and the king didn't know what it was.   
And that made him feel bad.  
He so wanted to help his son, he wanted him to feel better.   
When he imagined what Legolas had been through it hurt him deeply that he had not continued to search for him, that he had not been able to help him.   
But who could have known that he was alive? Usually the orcs would have killed him. Thranduil couldn't think of a reason why he was still alive, though he was glad about it of course.  
Then his son said something. It was hard to hear him talk in the dark tongue and it hurt that he couldn't understand him. The only time he had felt so helpless had been when the orcs had captured his son. He gently stroke Legolas hair but could do no more.  
The king only hoped that Elrond would be here soon. He hoped it would be easier once he could communicate with Legolas.   
When his son finally went back to sleep Thranduil leaned back in his chair and cried. He just couldn't help it anymore, it was terrible to see his son suffer and not beeing able to help him.  
  
The next days Thranduil, Eloran and Filian spent much time with Legolas - and they were amazed by the progress he made.   
After a few days he didn't even flinch anymore when one of them tried to touch him, there was still no real trust in his eyes, but it seemed to build up slowly.  
The only problem were the nightmares. Nearly every night he woke up screaming. The first few days Thranduil, whose room was the nearest to Legolas', just woke him and then left him alone to calm down. But after some time Legolas began to trust him and then it seemed to comfort the younger Elf when his father held him until he was able to go back to sleep.  
And when he had overcome the worst fear he tried to adapt.   
First he ate with his hands, like the orcs had always done. One of the servants even asked how the king and his other sons could bear to eat with him in his room. He said it was disgusting.   
"You don't have to watch him!" Thranduil had answered in a sharp voice.  
But after a few days he began to watch his family carefully and saw how they used knife, fork and spoon.   
Thranduil smiled at his first try to use them, too. Then he stood up and gently took Legolas' hands in his own and showed him how to do it. He didn't need to show him twice for his son was a fast learner.  
They also talked to him very often. Even though they knew that their younger brother and son couldn't understand their words they wanted him to hear their voices. They could see how he relaxed when he heared their gentle words.  
And after a few days when Eloran said something he tried to repeat it. First the accent in his voice made it hard to understand and he was also talking very quietly, as if he was ashamed to say something wrong.  
Eloran smiled and said the sentence once more, this time very slowly, to make it easier for his brother. Legolas thought for a moment and then tried it again. This time Eloran could understand it easily, though there was still the ugly accent in his melodic voice. The crown prince knew that his younger brother would need a lot of time and practise to get rid of it. But that didn't matter right now for Eloran saw that his brother finally tried to communicate with his family and that was a great start. He gently stroke Legolas hair to make him feel that it was good what he had just done. And then the younger Elf did something else which he hadn't done before. He smiled a little, it was a shy and very tiny smile, but a smile nontheless.   
Eloran smiled back and gently kissed his brother's forehead, pleased to see that he didn't flinch, he just closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, which was a great prove of trust.  
After he was sure that his brother was alright the oldest son of Thranduil went to find his father.  
  
Those days were very hard for Legolas.   
His wounds didn't hurt very much because of the healing herbs which had been used. He had other problems.  
Nearly all the time his family was around him and the young Elf still didn't know wether he could trust them.   
It took him days to learn that they wouldn't hurt him, like the orcs always had done.   
But even more than his family he feared the nights. The nightmares scared him to death, suddenly he was in those dark caves again, surrounded by orcs. But when one of the orcs wanted to hit him with the whip Legolas began to scream. He didn't wake up then, he saw only the whip coming towards him again and again - until he felt strong hands holding him. He struggled to break free but it was of no use and he woke up sceaming. He saw his father sitting next to him, concern in his eyes. But he couldn't trust him, he just couldn't. He turned away from him and only hoped that he would leave him alone, like he always did - until one night. The nightmare had been worse than the others and he felt terrible. When his father woke him he turned away as always, but when he heared the older Elf walking towards the door he looked at him again. Then he whispered one of the four words he still remembered. "Ada."  
Thranduil walked back to his son immediatly and sat down next to him. Legolas allowed the older Elf to touch him and suddenly he found himself wrapped in strong arms. He couldn't help but cry against his father's shoulder and as he did so he held onto him. Thranduil talked to him all the time and though he couldn't understand the words the gentle voice was a great comfort to him.  
Every day at dinnertime Thranduil and his brothers sat on a table next to his bed to eat, Legolas didn't really look at them for this whole situation was still so strange and new to him. And every time he wondered how they managed to stay so clean. Every day after finishing the meal his father sat down next to him and cleaned up his hands and face. During the long years in Mordor Legolas had forgotton how to behave while eating. But after a few days he watched his father and brothers more closely and realized how they could stay clean during the meal. They used these little things who were lying next to the plates. He carefully took them and looked at his family to see how they did it. His father who had noticed smiled gently, walked over to him and patiently showed him how to use them. Quickly the young prince found out that it wasn't hard at all and when the king was sure that Legolas could handle alone he returned to his chair, which was so very close to his bed. When his eyes fell on the knife in his hand Legolas remembered the order the orcs had given him. He raised his hand as if to cut the meat and thought about the possibility to kill the king right now. But it wasn't necessary to do it so soon. Yes, the orcs would attack as soon as they heared of the king's death but they would attack after about a year anyway. They had told Legolas when exactly this would be and they expected the king to be dead by then.   
But then his father looked at him, a proud smile on his face and in his eyes - and Legolas just couldn't do it. He told himself that he would do it later, but in his heart he knew that he would never be able to do it, not in thousand years. He liked it to be with his family, he felt safe with them, even though the orcs had always told him that they would only lie to him.   
For some reason he didn't believe it anymore.  
And a few days later when Eloran talked to him he so wanted to understand the words, to answer him.  
So he decided to make the first step. In a quiet voice he repeated the sentence his oldest brother had just said. He felt ashamed immediatly, it had sounded so wrong and he expected Eloran to laugh at him.  
But he didn't.  
First his brother looked at him in surprise and then he said it again, this time more slowly, obviously expecting Legolas to try it again.   
He did so for he didn't want to disappoint his brother and so he repeated the sentence again.   
This time it didn't sound so bad and Eloran smiled at him and stroke his hair. It felt so good that someone touched him only to make him feel better and hesitating he smiled a little.  
To his surprise Eloran leaned down and kissed his forehead. Legolas relaxed against the pillow and without wanting it he fell asleep.  
  
To be continued  
Please tell me if you like it!!! 


	5. Help and Fear

A/N: Thanks for the good reviews! You are great!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, all Tolkien's!  
  
Help and Fear  
  
Thranduil was amazed at the progress Legolas made.  
The wounds were healing properly and it seemed as if he had lost all the fear he had had in his heart.  
Eagerly he tried to repeat nearly all the sentences which were said and the accent of the dark tongue was not so bad anymore. The only problem was that he didn't know what he was saying.  
Thranduil could only hope that Elrond would be able to help him with that.  
But there was also a slight fear in the king's heart: What if Legolas wouldn't been accepted by his people? He could feel the distrust towards his youngest son. Some of the others even seemed to despise him. Of course some of the servants had told their friends and family that the prince was different, that he didn't understand Sindarin, that he had eaten with his hands first and that he had been afraid of other Elves. It seemed that nobody could understand that it wasn't Legolas' faut that he had been raised by orcs.   
At that thought Thranduil felt extremly guilty again. He had taken his son so far into the woods, he had not been able to help him when he had needed him the most.  
But the king knew that it wouldn't help Legolas to deal with those thoughts again and again.   
He couldn't force him to stay in bed much longer. With the help of his brothers he was already training to walk a few steps and it worked quiet well. Of course he was still too weak to leave his room but it wouldn't be long until he would be strong enough.  
Thranduil could only hope that the other Elves would not show their disgust in front of his son. Legolas was so shy towards strangers, even when the healers came to him, which was every day, the young Elf was very quiet, he nearly didn't move at all and didn't relax before he was alone with his family again.  
The king knew that it would scare him even more if he felt that they didn't like him.  
Thranduil prayed to Elbereth that Legolas would familiarize with the life of Elves again and that the others would see what the king and his other two sons saw: A sensitive and scared young Elf who only tried to earn some love and compassion from others. But in his heart he felt that it wouldn't be so easy.  
  
When he entered Legolas' room he smiled proudly. His two older sons were just helping their brother to walk through the room and Legolas did pretty well already. He didn't seem to be in pain anymore and his steps were more lightly, his brother nearly didn't need to support him.  
He smiled as he saw his father who still stood on the door. "Ada!" He said and tried to walk towards the king on his own. Thranduil smiled and held out his arms. When the prince had nearly reached his father he stumbled and would have fallen if Thranduil hadn't caughed him him. Anyway he gently kissed his forehead. "That was very good, Legolas." He said and led him back to the bed. There he sat down and smiled up at his father.  
When a servant entered the room and handed Legolas' food over to him he proved that he even understood some of the words he repeated. At least he had understood the meaning of two words which didn't even exist in the dark tongue of Mordor. He must have listened when his father or his brothers had said that to one of the servants every time they had done something for them.   
"Thank you." He said softly when he took his plate. The woman looked at the young prince in surprise.  
Thranduil knew that she had not liked him at all, but she had been one of the few who had been able to hide it from Legolas. That was why she did nearly everything which had to be done in his room.   
Probably Legolas had grown familiar to her for usually he didn't speak in front of others, except for his family, of course.  
"You are welcome, My Prince." She said, still looking very surprised.  
"You can go now, Norinia." Thranduil said.  
She bowed and left the room.  
When she was gone Thranduil smiled gently at his youngest son. "That was very good Legolas." He said.  
The younger Elf smiled back at him for he knew what his father wanted to tell him.   
Every time Thranduil or his sons wanted to praise him they used the same words.  
In time Legolas had understood the meaning, which had been his families' intention.  
"I hope she will tell that also. Usually they only speak bad of him." Eloran, who had grown very, very protective towards his youngest brother, said in a slightly angry voice.  
But when Legolas looked at him he smiled again to show him that this anger wasn't towards him.  
"Ada, what are we gonna do anyway?" Filian asked. "He may not understand Elvish words but he's not stupid. He will feel when they talk about him, when they decided not to like him without knowing him at all. He cannot stay in this room forever."  
Thranduil nodded in agreement. "Yes, I already thought about that as well. I don't know what to do, but I know it will be hard for him."  
  
Legolas looked out of the window sadly.   
He could see the paddocks of the horses through the window and wished that he could go there. He really liked the way the Elves were treating their horses. When he had watched the orcs with their animals he had always felt sorry for them. But when he saw his brothers, who were with their horses right now, he was fascinated by the trust that was between them.   
One time he had tried to follow his father out of the room, but he had been sent back.   
Of course he was afraid of the other Elves but he so wanted to see the world outside his room. He had never known it to walk in the sun, the orcs had not allowed him to do so. Now he was eager to know how the warm grass beneath his feet would feel.  
When his father entered the room he looked at him and smiled a little. He didn't miss the worried look in Thranduil's eyes when he sat down next to him. Had he not been able to hide his sadness?  
His father reached out and gently stroke Legolas' hair.   
The younger Elf smiled again and wished more than ever to communicate with the king. He so wanted to tell him how he felt, what he wanted.  
But Thranduil seemed to understand it anyway for he sighed and took his son by the hand.  
Slowly he led him out of the room.  
Legolas looked at him in surprise. Of course he was happy to get out, but he was also afraid of the other Elves. He didn't know how they would react, he had not grown up with them after all. Even their language was strange to him and most of the servants didn't like him, Legolas knew that very well.  
But his father gave him all the time he needed. Very slowly they walked along the corridor and all the time Thranduil watched him carefully. Legolas was sure that if he had shown him in any way that he wanted to go back he would have been brought him to his room immediatly.   
But Legolas didn't want to.  
It took him all his strenght not to bolt when they passed the first few Elves. They were servants but the prince didn't know them, and he didn't miss the looks in their eyes.   
They despised him.  
What had he done to make them feel this way?  
His father led him on to the great gate of the palace. The weather was great, the sun was shining warmly but it wasn't too hot.   
Thranduil said something, of course he didn't understand it, but he liked it when his family talked to him. It made him feel safe.  
Trustingly he followed him.  
  
Thranduil had seen the other Elves as well but he tried to ignore them. A quarrel was the last thing Legolas needed right now.   
The king had seen the sad look in his son's eyes when he had looked out to the horses and his brothers who were there as well. Of course he could understand him, but he also feared for him. After all Legolas had gone through his father only wanted to keep him safe, to make his life easy.  
But when the younger Elf looked at him with those big blue eyes of his which could break the strongest will he just couldn't do anything else but leading him out of the room his son had been in for many weeks.   
Legolas didn't have any trouble with walking and when they had passed the other Elves he even relaxed again.  
They left the palace and walked towards the paddocks where Eloran and Filian still lingered.  
"Do you have nothing else to do than standing around here all day?" Thranduil asked in a slightly mocking voice.  
As they turned around they smiled brightly at their younger brother who stood next to their father.  
"Finally you realized that he cannot stay in this room forever!" Filian said, grinning at his father who rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, I know you were right all the time. What would I do without my clever sons?"  
Filian shrugged. "I have no idea!"  
During this little conversation Eloran had approached Legolas. He gently took his hand. "Come with me, Legolas. You surely want to see the horses."   
Even though he had obviously not understood a word he followed his brother without hesitation.   
Thranduil smiled as his youngest son carefully held out his hand to touch the big animal before him. But when Beron, Eloran's horse, moved his head towards him to greet the stranger Legolas flinched back.  
  
Legolas had never been allowed to get near any horses, and to be perfectly honest, now that this big animal stood before him he was slightly afraid. When the big head moved towards him he flinched away. Immediatly he felt his brother's hands on his shoulders and heared a few gentle words. Then Eloran caressed his horse's neck and so he showed Legolas that it didn't want to bite.   
Once more the younger Elf held out his hand and this time he carefully stroke the warm nostrils.  
He smiled as the horse leaned against the touch and closed its eyes.  
  
Eloran turned to his father. "It was good that you brought him out here. I think he likes it here very much."   
"Yes, you are right." Thranduil answered. "I shouldn't have forced him to stay in his room for so long, but I was ... I am worried. We just passed a group of servants and they looked at him as if he was an orc himself. And I know that he noticed."  
"Do you think they will accept him in time?" Filian asked.  
"I hope so." His father's eyes drifted back to his youngest who still stood there, now stroking the horses neck gently and more trustingly. He didn't seem to be afraid anymore.  
Eloran grinned a little. "How could they not? Do you two really think that anyone who comes to know him would not like him?"  
Thranduil laughed. "No, you are probably right. Maybe it won't be so bad after all."  
  
Legolas left his room every day now. First it was only for half an hour but every day he was allowed to be out a little longer.   
The young Elf loved it to explore the forest together with Filian and Eloran. He loved the trees very much and the fresh air made him look more healthy than ever.  
But every time he met the other Elves he feared them more.   
When he was allowed to walk around on his own one of the younger Elves even yelled at him for no real reason, just because he had been in his way.  
He turned back to his room but the other followed him, cut off his way. He was saying something now.  
Legolas didn't understand the words which scared him even more. He soon bolted and only could think of reaching his father as fast as possible.  
  
Thranduil smiled at the Elven Lord before him. "Thank you very much for coming so fast, Elrond."   
"There's nothing to thank me for."  
"Oh yes, there is. I know I wasn't always ... civil to you."  
"I have forgotton that already. And I'm very happy for you that you found your son. I think he's the only thing which is important now, not our old quarrels. What were they about anyway?" The Lord of Rivendell asked and raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
The King of Mirkwood just shrugged. "To be perfectly honest, I have no idea." They both laughed and their sons, who stood behind them, couldn't hold back the laughter as well. This time Elrond had brought both of his sons with him for they both wanted to meet the youngest son of Thranduil.  
"How his he?"  
"Well, he's fine. Physically at least."  
Elrond frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean that his body is healing quickly. But his spirit is perhaps another matter." Thranduil sighed before he continued. "He trusts me and my sons completly but he's afraid of others. Well, they are not treating him very good. No one has hurt him in body, but they show their distrust openly. They seem to blame him for growing up with orcs, but it was my fault, not his." The king looked to the ground. "And that we couldn't talk to him or understand him didn't make it easier. He also has nightmares nearly every night."  
"First, it was not your fault! And second, this problem will be solved soon. Don't worry, we will teach him to speak Sindarin quickly."  
"Thank you. I'm sure he will learn it very fast. He can already say a few words."  
"Oh yes?"  
The king nodded with a smile on his lips. "Yes, he tries to repeat sentences when we talk to him and a few day ago he even said 'Thank you' when one of the servants brought his food."  
Elrond returned the smile. "Seems to be a clever boy."  
The Elven Lord couldn't miss the proud in the other's eyes. "Oh yes, he is. And..."  
He didn't have the time to finish the sentence for Legolas ran into the room, obviously afraid of something.  
  
TBC  
  
Do you still want me to continue??? 


	6. Understanding

A/N: Wow, I never thought that I would get so many reviews, thank you!  
  
Karri: Thank you for telling me about this error! I corrected it and I hope it's better now!  
  
Sora: In the next chapter you will find out wether Legolas will kill his father or not. (-;  
  
soulsearcher - arbariel: Yes, Legolas stood with the orcs in Chapter 2 but he received an arrow-wound during the battle and as I said in chapter three, his condition also wasn't very good before. I think it's understandable that he needs some time to recover after all that.  
  
Zero-Cool: No, Aragorn is not in this story. In fact, Aragorn is not yet born. I think Legolas was at least 1000 years when he joined the Fellowship, now he's 46, so it will take some more years (about 920 *g*) until Aragorn will be born. I'm sorry if I dissapointed you, but I will write stories with Aragorn in them. I promise! (-;  
  
I hope I answered all your questions!   
  
Disclaimer: It's depressing to repeat it again and again, but nothing's mine )-':  
  
Understanding  
  
Lost in thoughts Elrond looked at the young Elf who was now resting in Thranduil's arms. Something must have scared him terribly but the Elven Lord had no idea what it could have been.  
Slowly he approached him, stopping as Legolas flinched back.   
"Do not worry, dear one. He doesn't want to hurt you." His father quiet voice helped him to relax but he didn't dare to look at Elrond.  
"Do not fear me, Legolas. My name is Elrond and I'm here to help you. What happened?"   
Everybody looked at the Lord of Imladris now for he had spoken in the Dark Tongue of Mordor for the first time.   
Even Legolas now dared to look at him even though there was still fear in his eyes.  
"What scared you so, Legolas?" Elrond tried again. To the other Elves it sounded strange to hear those words in Mirkwood for usually it wasn't allowed to speak in this language in Elven territory. But for Legolas it felt good to understand it when someone was talking to him.  
In a very small voice he told the other Elf about what had happened. "I didn't want to run into him, it was by accident. Really."  
Elrond nodded. "Of course you didn't want it. He had no right to treat you like that."  
"How is it possible that you speak this tongue?"   
"A friend once taughed me. His name is Mithrandir. Now give me a minute and I will translate everything for your father. I'm sure he will do something, at least talk to the Elf who did this to you. Do you think you will recognize him?"  
Legolas just nodded.  
  
While Elrond told him everything Thranduil felt his anger rising.   
This was going too far!   
The king could understand that the others were suspicious, but Legolas didn't deserve to be treated like that.  
Gently he stroke his son's hair. "Don't worry, Legolas. I will take care of that. He will not even get the chance to hurt you."   
Everything was immediatly translated by Elrond.   
Thranduil smiled as he felt Legolas relaxing in his arm. Even the fear had left his eyes.  
He was so glad now that he had told Elrohir to get his father. Within minutes it had grown much easier for his son.  
In a very quiet voice Legolas said something and Elrond answered.  
"What did he say?" Thranduil asked.  
The Lord of Imladris smiled at him. "He asked me if I could teach him Sindarin. I told him this is why I'm here."  
  
About two hours later Thranduil approached the young Elf who had scared Legolas earlier.  
"May I have a word with you, Nithildon?"   
"Of course, My Lord."  
"I have always known you as a civil and nice person."  
"Well, thank you." He obviously didn't understand what this was about. He also couldn't know that Legolas had been able to tell his father what had happened.  
"Why did you scare Legolas like that?"  
"I didn't ..."  
"Oh please, don't try it. Lord Elrond has arrived today and he understands the Dark Tongue. Legolas has told him everything. But I still don't understand what he has done to deserve that. Don't look at me so, Nithildon. I'm not here to punish you, even though I will do it if any of you dare to hurt my son again, in body or in soul. But please, help me to understand. Why do you all hate him like that?"  
"We don't hate him, at least I don't hate him. But ... but I don't trust him either."  
"Why?"  
"Isn't that obvious? He has been raised by orcs! Who knows what they have taughed him?"  
"We don't know, but he didn't do anything which could make you suspicious."  
"No, but don't you think it's a little strange that the orcs brought him back to Mirkwood? You must admit that this is strange. My Lord, I know how much your son means to you, but what if it is all a plan of the enemy? We have to be prepared for something."  
Thranduil shook his head. "I don't want to hear that! You don't even get near him without trying to hurt him and you tell me that he wants to harm us? That is a little strange, if you ask me." Nithildon dropped his gaze but didn't say anything. The king sighed. "Just tell the others that everyone who tries to harm Legolas will have to be prepared for a punishment."  
  
Five weeks later Thranduil and Elrond were the first to sit on the breakfast table. After greeting each other Thranduil asked the question which troubled him the most: "What do you think? He's making a great progress, isn't he?"   
"Oh yes, he is. I didn't think that he would learn so quickly. I will stay here for a few months more. Then he should be able to come along by himself, with your help of course."  
"I don't know how to thank you."   
"You don't have to thank me, my friend."  
"Can you stay away from Imladris for so long?"  
"Yes, Glorfindel is taking care of everything."  
They couldn't continue their conversation for Legolas entered the room. "Good morning." Still the accent was easily to hear in his voice, but the two older Elves didn't pay attention to that, it didn't matter to them.  
"Good morning." They both said and watched as Legolas sat down on the table next to his father.   
"Are Eloran and Filian awake not yet?"  
"Not yet awake." Thranduil corrected gently. Of course Legolas grammar wasn't perfect yet, but it was getting better every day, and every day he was learning a few more words. "No, they are not. Would you do me a favor and wake them?"  
The younger Elf hadn't understood all of that. He looked at Elrond who immediatly gave him a translation.   
Legolas smiled. "Of course, ada."  
He stood up again and wanted to leave the room.   
"Legolas?" Elrond called him back before he could reach the door.   
He turned around once more. "Yes?"  
"Could you wake my sons as well, please?"  
"Sure." With that he left.   
Elrond smiled a little. "Do not worry, Thranduil. He will be just fine."  
  
TBC 


	7. Confessions

A/N: Again, thank you for the good reviews! You make me very happy!!!  
  
soulsearcher - arbariel: In Chapter 5 Legolas ran into a young Elf whose reaction was yelling at him, that was Nithildor, and that was the reason for Legolas being scared.  
  
Nalde: That Legolas is 2934 years old is something Peter Jackson made up for the movies. Tolkien never said how old he was. Even though I like the movies usually I take my informations from the books.  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters, it's getting boring to repeat it all the time (-;  
  
Confessions  
  
Now it was more than 11 months since Legolas had been found.   
He had learned so much during this time and Thranduil was very proud of him. When he had learned to speak Sindarin enough to understand his father he had begun to teach him elvish runes and the history of his people. He obviously didn't enjoy those lessons very much but he always tried not to dissapoint his father, he learned fast and was always attentive. But he really loved the riding lessons which he received from Eloran. Two months ago they had started to teach him how to use weapons, which he also seemed to enjoy. He was very skillful, especially with the bow.  
Elrond had left nearly four weeks ago but even though Legolas seemed to be a little sad about it he came along very well. There was only one problem left: The others still didn't like him, but they didn't show it so openly anymore and Legoals had lost his fear as well. He knew that they wouldn't dare to hurt him.   
But during the last few days the king and his two older sons worried a little about the youngest member of the family.  
Legolas wasn't eating much and most of the time he was sitting in his room and didn't want to see anyone. He didn't pay attention to the lessons anymore, he even didn't want to go out riding with his brothers, which was usually his favorite thing to do.   
The worst thing was that the nightmares had returned. He had been sleeping peacefully for more than five months but now he woke up bathed in sweat again. It wasn't as bad as before, he wasn't screaming, but sometimes, when he couldn't go back to sleep he came into his father's room to stay there for the rest of the night. There he could rest without being afraid.   
But it was impossible to go on like that.  
One day Thranduil couldn't stand it to see him like that anymore and just walked into his room. Usually he wouldn't have done that but he knew that knocking was useless. Legolas wouldn't ask him to come in.  
"Legolas, do you want to talk?"  
He looked at his father. "About what, ada?" Still there was an accent in his beautiful voice but it wasn't so bad anymore.  
"You are acting strange for quiet some time, dear. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
"That's because you are having nightmares again and that's because you don't eat much. Legolas, don't you trust me?"  
He quickly shook his head. "No, ada. You know that I trust you, but ..." He broke up again.  
"What, Legolas? I cannot help you if you don't tell me." Thranduil tried desperatly.  
"Nothing, just leave me alone!" He yelled.  
Never before had he raised his voice towards his father, but the king knew that it was wrong to scold him now. He sighed sadly. "It's alright, Legolas. But I'm there if you want to tell me something."  
  
He didn't understand!  
Even if he would, he wouldn't have been able to help him!  
No one was ...  
Legolas sat on his bed after his father had left and finally gave way to tears. For months he had tried not think of the true reason why the orcs had brought him here.   
But now he had to face the fact that the dark race would attack in three weeks and two days.   
And they expected the king to be dead by then.  
Sadly Legolas thought of the past months which he had spent with his family. It had been wonderful, so different to his time in Mordor.   
Only a nice dream.  
Still he didn't really belong to the Elves and he never would. Only his father and brothers accepted him completly.  
But maybe the words of the orcs had been true.  
Did they really love him? Legolas desperatly wished it to be so.   
He felt so safe when they were around him, but he knew that all could be a lie.   
Maybe it was better to return to the orcs, maybe this was the only chance to be sure.   
He would be one of them, truely be one of them, he only had to kill the king.  
That wouldn't be too hard.   
In fact it would be easy.  
They trusted him, he was allowed to go where he wanted to go. It would be no problem to get one of these long daggers the Elves used in battle. Then he would go into his father's room, walk over to his bed and ...  
Without wanting it he began to cry again. He was never able to finish this thought.  
He didn't know why it was so hard to think about killing him, but he knew he would do it.   
There was no other choice.   
He would ignore the wonderful memories of the past few months, he would ignore the images in his head, images of his father smiling at him, taking him in his arms, telling him how much he loved him.  
All the time he tried to tell himself that it was a lie, all a lie.  
Tonight he would do it and then he would leave the palace. He would probably be with the orcs again before anyone would find the dead king.  
And only hours later they would attack and Mirkwood would belong to the dark race, all the Elves would fall.  
Yes, the plan was perfect.  
Why couldn't he stop crying then?  
  
At night he left his room and silently crept to the room where the weapons were kept. The day before he had managed to get the key from his father's room when all the others had been at dinner. None of them was suspicious for Legolas had often missed dinner during the last few days.  
It had been easy, he knew the king seldom used this key so he would never realize that it it was gone, at least not in time.   
When he was inside the room he looked at all the weapons and after a long time he chose a dagger, small enough to hide it if someone should see him walking through the corridors at night.   
But it was long enough to kill.  
Almost relucantly he took it and hid it under his clothes.  
Then he left the room.  
  
Silently he opened the wooden door and entered his father's room.   
He had done that many times before. Always when he had had a nightmare and hadn't been able to go back to sleep later he had come to his father, who had always allowed him to stay with him. When it had been so bad that Legolas had still not been able to rest Thranduil had taken him into his arms and had held him until he had finally fallen asleep again. Sometimes he had even sung for him in his soft voice ...  
'No!' Legolas thought. 'Do not think of that now. It was a lie, all a lie ...'  
But what if it wasn't?  
Slowly he approached his father's bed and took the dagger in his hand.   
The older Elf's eyes were open but Legolas knew that he was sleeping.   
When he stood next to his father he touched his chest with the daggar and again tears escaped his eyes. Again so many questions were running through my mind.   
Should I do it?  
Were the orcs right or had they been the ones who had lied to me?  
What reason do I have to believe those creatures?  
What have they done but hurting me all my life?  
Why should I believe them more than my own family?  
Without really wanting it he suddenly dropped the daggar and it fell to the ground.  
Then he sat down next to his father's bed and cried.  
He had failed.  
  
Thranduil woke from a sound next to his bed. He didn't know what it had been but he didn't have the time to think about it as well.  
Legolas was sitting on the ground, sobbing quietly.  
The king stood up immediatly, sat down next to him and took him into his arms. "Shh, it's alright, Legolas. What's wrong, did you have a nightmare again?"  
The younger Elf just shook his head, he just held onto his father and it seemed as if he didn't even try to calm down.  
Thranduil saw that it was of no use and so he gently helped him to get up and to sit down on the bed. All the time he was holding him close, whispering gentle words of comfort.  
After nearly half an hour Legolas stopped crying but he still didn't look up, his face was buried in his father's shoulder.  
Thranduil sighed. Seldom had he felt so helpless. He so wanted to do something for Legolas but he had no idea what was wrong.   
Gently he forced him to lie down on the bed and covered his now shivering body with the blanket. The king knew that the shivering wasn't from the cold, an Elf hardly freezes but he wanted to calm his son. Now he could see Legolas' face and the desperation in his eyes broke Thranduil's heart. He sat down next to his son and stroke his hair.  
"Please, dear, tell me what is wrong suddenly. A few days ago everything was still alright."  
"Nothing was alright." His soft voice was raw from crying. "Nothing ever was alright." The accent of the Dark Tongue was now stronger again, which was caused by the excitement.  
"But why, Legolas. Aren't you happy here? Did I do something wrong? Or your brothers?"  
The younger Elf just shook his head.  
Suddenly Thranduil's food touched something which was lying on the ground. When he looked down he saw a dagger.   
He took it in his hand and showed it to Legolas. "Did you bring this with you?"  
There was no answer.  
"Legolas, what did you need the dagger for?"  
  
The younger Elf closed his eyes, not daring to look at his father.   
"It ... it was not by accident that the orcs brought me here. They wanted me to kill you. They thought they would be able to conquer Mirkwood easily then. They will attack in three weeks and they expect you to be dead by then. But I couldn't ..." Again he was sobbing violently. Still his eyes were closed, still he did not dare to look at his father, he didn't want to see the anger.  
He thought that Thranduil would yell at him now, or even hit him. And he was absolutly sure that he wouldn't be allowed to stay in Mirkwood anymore. His father would hate him, just like his brothers.   
The next seconds seemed like an eternety to Legolas.  
Why didn't his father say something?   
Why didn't he do anything at all?  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his hair, but to his surprise Thranduil didn't punish him for what he had done. He gently stroke his son's hair, like he had done so many times before.  
Slowly Legolas opened his eyes, finally looking up to his father.   
In his eyes he could only see love beneath the tears, which were forming there.  
  
Thranduil couldn't deny that he was shocked to hear that Legolas was only here to kill him. But he also saw the great distress in his son's face, even though the clear blue eyes were closed.  
Again tears were streaming down his fair face and the king felt that tears were forming in his own eyes now, too.   
Finally he regained his composure and lovingly touched the blond hair.   
Fearfully Legolas opened his eyes and looked up at him.   
Now it was even harder for Thranduil to hold back his tears, but he had to be strong for Legolas now and gently smiled down at him. "I'm very proud of you, Legolas."  
The king's smile grew even wider when he saw the utter confusion on his face.   
"How can you be proud? I ... I came here to ..." He broke up.  
"Yes, but you didn't. You trusted me instead of doing what the orcs wanted you to do."  
Legolas sighed, sat up and rested his head on his father's shoulder. Thranduil could feel how he relaxed slowly. He remained silent for a few moments and then he began to speak again. His voice was soft and quiet, so quiet that even his father almost couldn't hear it. "All my life the orcs have told me that I shouldn't trust Elves. That they are only lying when they are talking about love. Maybe it is wrong to trust you."  
"Legolas, look at me." Without hesitation he did so and Thranduil had to smile again. It was obvious that Legolas trusted him more than he wanted to admit to himself. "Look into my eyes. Do you really think that I'm lying to you when I say that I love you?"  
Legolas looked up to him, his eyes were wide but he didn't cry anymore. "No." There was no doubt in his voice anymore. "You don't lie to me."  
Thranduil caressed his hair once more. "That's right. I would never lie to you." Gently he forced his son to lie down again. "You get some rest now. You didn't sleep much the last few days."  
"But didn't you understand?" Legolas' voice sounded desperate once more. "The orcs will attack in three weeks!" He sat up again.  
"I understand perfectly." Still Thranduil spoke in a soft and gentle voice to calm his son. "And three weeks are more than enough to prepare for a battle. You saved many lifes in telling me in time. Now lie down!"  
Finally Legolas obeyed and lay back on the bed.  
"You are tired, aren't you?"   
"Yes." His voice was only a whisper.   
"Then sleep now. I stay with you all night."  
Legolas nodded and relaxed against the pillow. Withing seconds he was asleep.  
Thranduil lay down next to him and held him close to prevent nightmares.  
  
When Thranduil woke up in the morning Legolas was still asleep.   
Silently the king stood up and walked towards the door, carefully not to wake his son. On the way he took the dagger, which was lying on the table next to the bed.  
He would bring it back before all the servants were up, no one but his sons and himself would know about that. Thranduil knew that Legolas would never hurt him but the others, who didn't like Legolas anyway, didn't know that and it would give them a real reason to be suspicious.  
  
After he had brought the daggar back he came to the dining room where Eloran and Filian were waiting already.   
"Good morning, ada!"  
"Good morning, you two."  
"Does Legolas not want to eat?" Eloran asked, the worry was clear in his voice.  
"He's still asleep, he can eat when he wakes up. He didn't sleep much the last few nights." Then Thranduil told his sons everything that had happened the nigth before.  
Filian shook his head. "It must have been terrible for him."  
"It was, but it's over now."   
He broke up immediatly when he heared the door opening.   
  
When Legolas woke up he looked around, searching his father. But Thranduil must have left earlier and so he went to his own room to put on his clothes. When he had finished he headed for the dining room. On the way he thought about everything that had happened last night.   
Would the relationship between him and his family ever be like it was before?  
After all he had intended to kill his father.  
But when he really thought back he knew that Thranduil had been right. He would never be able to hurt him. For some time he hadn't realized it himself but he loved him too much to hurt him, he would never be able to kill him, never.  
And now he also believed that his family loved him as well. Otherwise Thranduil would never have forgiven him. And his brothers had shown their love for him many times, too.  
How could he have been so blind?  
"There's nothing to be afraid of." He quietly said to himself before he slowly opened the door and smiled at his family, more shyly than it had been his intention.   
"Good morning." His voice was very quiet as well and he mentally kicked himself. Deep inside he knew that he didn't have to fear his family. But he still was a little afraid. They meant more to him than he had wanted to admit to himself.  
"Good morning, Legolas!" His father said smiling. "Don't you want to come here and eat something? You must be hungry."  
Legolas hadn't even realized that he had stopped walking. Immediatly he went to the table and sat down on his chair.   
They sat quietly for a few minutes, then Eloran spoke. "Legolas, you didn't really think that we don't love you, did you?"  
Those words hurt. Of course Legolas knew that they loved him. But everything had been so difficult, all that had confused him completely.   
"No, somehow I always knew that the orcs lied to me. But you must understand, Eloran, I had to listen to their words for about fourty years. It was hard to banish all that from my mind. Of course I trust you - and I love you. Please, believe me."  
With that Eloran stood up, walked over to his youngest brother and embraced him. "It's alright. I do believe you and I'm sure that I'm not the only one."  
Again Legolas had to fight back tears, but this times it was out of relief.  
Filian also came to Legolas and took him in his arms. "Don't worry, Legoals. Everything will be fine."  
  
Thranduil was glad that his sons had reacted this way.   
He knew that Legolas needed to be sure of their love now.   
After eating Thranduil went to his captain and talked to him about the attack of the orcs.   
When their conversation was over and the king had told Sorin what he should do to prepare the army of Mirkwood for the battle Thranduil returned to his sons.  
The three of them were sitting in one of the private rooms of the loyal family. Legolas and Filian were playing chess and Eloran was sitting next to Legolas, who had just learned how to play this game, and helped him a little.  
"Eloran, would you do something for me?"  
The oldest son of Thranduil looked at his father. "Sure. What is it?"  
"Please ride to Lorien and ask Celeborn to help us. We probably won't need him, but we don't know how many orcs will come here and I don't want to risk too much."  
"Of course. I will depart immediatly."  
"Thank you. And be careful."  
"Don't worry. I will."  
When he was gone Thranduil saw the fearful look in Legolas' eyes and sat down next to his youngest son. "Don't be afraid. Eloran will be back within two weeks. And because of you the attack of the orcs won't be too dangerous either. In telling us about it you probably saved many lives. Maybe you even saved Mirkwood."  
  
TBC   
Do you want to know what will happen during the battle between Elves and orcs? Then REVIEW! 


	8. The Battle

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long. No, I have no writers block, but I had no time the last few weeks. But this time the next chapter will be up much sooner, I promise (-;  
  
Celeborn o Lorien is Sindarin means Celeborn of Lorien.  
Nin hir means My Lord  
Nin ion means my son.  
  
Iluvatar is the Elven name for Eru, the one who created Middle-Earth. He's something like a god.   
  
The Battle  
  
When Eloran finally arrived in Lorien he and his horse were deadly exhaust. But he knew that there was no time to rest. He immediatly inquired the Lord and the Lady. Of course Celeborn promised to help Mirkwood.  
"I will return home as fast as possible to tell my father that we can count on your help."  
"All right. I will prepare the army and follow you then. We will be there in time."  
"Thank you, My Lord."  
Eloran was given a fresh horse and headed back for his home.  
  
Legolas watched the Elves prepare for battle. His brother had come back two days ago and the warriors of Lorien would arrive soon as well.  
His father and brothers told him all the time not to worry, but this wasn't easy at all. He wouldn't be allowed to fight with the others for he was not experienced enough yet.   
He hated the fact that he would sit around all night and wait for the battle to be over. And he was so afraid for his family.  
  
There were only a few hours left when they could finally hear the Elves of Lorien approach. Thranduil and his sons left the palace and awaited their arrival.   
First they could only see Celeborn but soon Haldir, his first man, followed with the best warriors of Lorien behind him. The Lord of the Golden Woods dismounted before Thranduil and the king of Mirkwood bowed slightly. "I'm very grateful for your help, Celeborn o Lorien."  
"Of course I'll help you. Is Elrond here as well?"   
Thranduil shook his head. "There wasn't enough time. It would have taken us too long to get over the Misty Mountains."   
"Of course." The Elven lord smiled. "I'm sure we can manage anyway." He looked at Legolas who stood quietly next to his brothers. "Is this your youngest son?"  
Thranduil smiled. "Yes, this is Legolas. Legolas, this is Celeborn, the Lord of the Golden Woods."  
The prince bowed. "Mae govannen, nin hir."  
"Mae govannen." The Elven lord replied and smiled at the younger Elf.  
"My Lord," Thranduil said. "we must prepare for the battle."  
Celeborn merely nodded and they entered the palace.  
  
Legolas sat on his bed. His father had told him that he was not allowed to leave his room until the battle was over.  
Suddenly Thranduil entered the room, he wore his battle armour already.   
Legolas looked up to him fearfully when he sat next to him and took his hand in his. "Do not worry, nin ion. Everything will be fine."  
"Please be careful." He looked to the ground. "I could not bear to lose you."  
"You won't. But you must promise not to leave this room. No matter what happens, you mustn't go out."  
"I promise."   
Thranduil smiled and stood up. But he didn't leave yet, he walked to the bookshelf and took and gave one of the books to his son.   
Legolas read the title. It was about Elvish history.   
He sighed.  
This wasn't really his favorite subject.  
The king laughed a little when he saw his son's face. "You read everything you can find about the High King Gil-galad and the Battle of the Last Alliance. I am sure you will like it, I'm in it, too."   
Legolas laughed a little. "That doesn't exactly make it more interesting."   
"Alright, I will remember that." Thranduil teased. "But seriously, I expect you to read it. I will ask you questions about it when the battle is over. And one more thing: Stay away from the window!"  
The prince nodded silently and watched his father leave the room.  
  
Thranduil hated it to leave his son alone. Of course he was safe in the palace. All the Elves would defend it, no orc would be able to enter, but he knew how afraid Legolas was.   
That's why he had given him the book. He knew that it was not easy for his youngest son to remember history, he hoped it would distract him from his fear.   
Down the corridor he met Celeborn and his two other sons.   
"Are you ready?" The Lord of Lorien asked.  
"Of course."  
With that they got out to wait for the orcs.  
  
Soon the sun perished. It was not cold but thick clouds made it impossible to see the moon or the stars. Thick mist made it even harder to see anything.  
"That's not a good night for a battle." Celeborn whispered to Haldir, who only nodded.  
Thranduil's army stood on the walls of the palace, which had been built in a cave, Celeborn's army was hiding between the trees around the area.   
Finally their keen Elven eyes could see the dark race approaching.  
"I didn't think that there would be so many of them!" Eloran, who stood next to his father, whispered.   
  
Lurùk, the captain of the orcs, was the first who saw Thranduil standing on the wall of his palace. "I always knew we should have killed that damned bastard!" He growled. "Not only that he is too stupid to kill someone, no he also did warn them!"  
"What are we going to do now?" One of the other orcs asked.   
"We are going to kill them. All of them. But leave the little brat to me."  
  
Legolas sat on the bed and stared at the wall. He still held the book in his hands but he wasn't able to concentrate even though he had truly tried very hard.  
He heared hundreds of orcs approach, heared them stop for a moment, only to attack seconds later.  
It was like hell to hear their battle crys.   
Crys of dying orcs and Elves.   
"Please, Illuvatar, don't let anything happen to my father or my brothers, please!" He prayed in a silent voice. "Don't let them die!"  
He so wanted to look out of the window and see if his family was alright but he didn't dare.   
Thranduil had been right, it was too dangerous.   
And so he waited and again tried and failed to focus on the book he still held in his hands.  
  
Lurùk had somehow managed to enter the palace while a few other orcs had distracted the Elves. He walked through the corridors and looked into every room. There was no one, all the Elves were fighting out there, the women had hidden themselves in their houses. Most of the houses of the people of Mirkwood were in the trees behind the palace.  
But Lurùk didn't think that Legolas, or Krolos as the orcs had called him, was with the others. He surely was in the private rooms of the royal family.   
  
Suddenly Legolas heared a noise outside the door.  
Immediatly he could tell that the steps were much too heavy for an Elf.  
But it was impossible that it was an orc! His father had told him he would be safe in his room!   
Then he heared how the doors to the other rooms were opened and closed again only a few moments later. Something was very wrong.  
His body tensed as his door was opened. As he had already feared it was no Elf, it was Lurùk, the leader of the orcs he had grown up with.   
  
"Oh, here he is, our dear boy. Did you miss me?"  
Legolas couldn't answer, he was shaking all over.   
When Lurùk approached he stood up without thinking, passed the orc and ran out of the door.   
  
Lurùk growled when Legolas suddenly stood up and ran out of the room.   
He had taked him completely by surprise and so he had been able to flee. But Lurùk wouldn't let him to get away so easily.   
Swiftly he turned around and followed the Elf.  
  
Legolas knew he wouldn't find anyone who would help him. All the Elves fought in the battle.  
It was not long until he heared heavy steps following him. He quickly entered Eloran's room, he knew the bow his father and brother had trained him with was in there.  
As fast as he could he took the weapon and an arrow and aimed at the door. It seemed like an eternety to him until Lurùk finally entered even though it couldn't have been longer than a few seconds. Cold sweat was running down his skin but he tried hard to ignore it. 'You must concentrate, no matter what happens around you, you must always be very concentrated when you hold a weapon.' His father had told him when he had been given his first lesson.  
As soon as he could see the orc he shot at him and hit his chest. One moment of triumph and relieve was soon over when Lurùk took his dagger and stood up.   
Once again Legolas took an arrow out of the quiver and shot at the orc. Even though he was very nervous he hit him in the head.   
The ugly eyes opened wide only to close moments later when Lurùk fell to the ground.   
For a few moments Legolas didn't even dare to move. The orc was obviously dead but it took the Elf nearly half an hour to fully realize it. Then he took the bow and the quiver, only to be sure, and returned to his room, sat down on his bed and continued to wait for his family to come and tell him that all this was finally over.   
  
The battle was nearly over when Thranduil suddenly heared his son Filian cry out in pain. He turned around and saw how Eloran supported his younger brother who had an arrow in his stomach.   
The king immediatly went over to them and helped his oldest son to bring Filian into the palace.   
On the way he turned to Celeborn. "Can you manage alone now?"  
"Of course, go and care for your son."  
  
Filian was brought to his room and his father and brother did their best to care for the injury.  
But he didn't seem to have a good chance ...  
  
To be continued 


	9. After the Battle

A/N: As I promised I wrote a lot faster this time! I hope you like it.  
  
You know what would make me really happy? If I got 200 reviews on this story! So please tell me what you think about it.  
I thought there would be 10 chapters, but probably there will be 11, so it shouldn't be so hard (-;  
  
After the Battle  
  
Thranduil had done everything he could to help his second son who laid on the bed and moaned in pain. Now they waited for the healers for the king didn't dare to remove the arrow. He really didn't want to do even more damage.   
Finally the healers arrived and asked Thranduil and Eloran to leave. Once more the father leaned down to kiss his son's forehead.  
"Hold on, Filian! I beg you not to leave us." He whispered softly and then the left the room.  
Somehow they were even glad that they didn't have to stay. Of course they wanted to be with Filian but on the other hand seeing him in so much pain had almost made them sick.   
When they had left the room Thranduil felt tears coming to his eyes. Without really knowing it he began to cry. Inside his son's room he had forced himself to be strong but now all his strenght left him.  
Suddenly he felt strong arms wrapping around him and leading him to a chair. Had he been about to fall?  
Probably.  
"He will be fine, ada, he's a fighter." The king heared his oldest son's voice. Eloran still held him and as Thranduil looked up he saw the worry in his eyes.  
For his son he tried to smile. "I'm alright, Eloran. Thank you."  
"Why do I not believe you? Come on now, we both should get rid off the armours. The healers will surely need a few hours. I can't sit around here and wait all the time. And I don't think you can."  
Thranduil nodded. "You're right. We can't do anything for Filian right now." With that he stood up and walked towards his room. Without turning around he could tell that Eloran watched him worriedly. Once more he walked to his son and gently touched his shoulder. Since his mother had died he had always tried to take care of the rest of the family. Thranduil knew that he sometimes took too much responsibility on himself.  
"Eloran, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Go and follow your own advice. After we have changed we will meet here again. Alright?"  
The crownprince nodded and walked towards his room.   
Thranduil watched him for a while longer and then turned around himself.  
On the way he met the other Elves who one by one entered the palace. He could tell that the battle was over and the last orc was killed. There was still a lot to do but he trusted Celeborn on this. All he could think of right now was Filian.  
  
Legolas could hear the Elves entering the palace after the battle was over. Slowly he dropped the bow he still held in his hands and waited for his family.  
Why didn't they come?  
Every minute seemed like an eternety now.   
Why didn't they come?  
He began to pace through the room. Every now and then he heared light steps outside and he turned towards the door.   
But it didn't open.  
Had anything happen to them?  
"Please, Elbereth, no!" He whispered and decided to leave the room. It was impossible for him to wait any longer. As he opened the door he saw Nithildon who still wore his battle armour.  
He hadn't talked much to the other elf since he had yelled at him nearly one year ago. They had avoided each other as good as possible. When they had met Nithildon had alway been very polite but there was no friendship between them. Legolas knew that Thranduil had threatened to punish him if he would do anything to his son. But it didn't matter now, he *needed* to know where his father and brothers were.  
"Nithildor?"  
The other Elf turned around. "Yes, My Prince?"  
"Do you know where my family is?"  
Nithildor looked to the ground. "Your brother Filian has been hurt by an arrow."  
Legolas felt his heart sink.   
Filian was hurt?   
That couldn't be!   
  
Nithildor had changed his mind about the prince long ago. Every time he had seen him with his family he had realized more and more that he wasn't like the orcs who had raced him.   
Now that he saw the younger Elf standing before him, close to tears, he felt so sorry for him. Without thinking he walked over to the prince and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come, you should wait in your room, your father will surely come to you as soon as he knows more. Prince Filian will be alright. Do you wish some company?"  
Legolas looked up to him in utter surprise. "You would stay with me?"   
"Of course. The time passes faster when you're not alone."  
  
"Thank you," was all Legolas could say. He was glad that he wouldn't be alone.   
Slowly he allowed Nithildor to lead him back to his room where they sat on the bed.  
Gently the other Elf tried to start a conversation and Legolas was glad to be distracted a little.  
And so they waited.  
Again time passed very, very slowly.  
  
When Eloran entered his room he was shocked.   
Before his feet there lay an orc, hit and killed by two arrows!  
How was this possible? They had taken care that no orc would be able to enter the palace.  
But this one had been able to come in.   
Surely he had been searching for Legolas, Eloran realized and ran out of his room.  
He just prayed to Iluvatar that his youngest brother was alright.  
  
When he entered Legolas' room he was surprised to find Nithildor with him. The Elf sat next to his little brother and seemed to try to comfort him.  
But as soon as Legolas saw his oldest brother he jumped to his feet and walked towards him, fear in his eyes. "How is Filian?"  
Eloran sighed and took the much younger Elf in his arms. "He will be fine, I'm sure about that. We have to wait for the healers to finish on him, that can take some time, we have to be patient." He paused a moment before he continued. "Legolas, do you know anything about this dead orc in my room?"  
"Yes, he came to my room and tried to kill me." He sighed, holding onto the comforting embrace of his older brother. "He was the leader of the orcs which raised me. I think he tried to punish me because I didn't kill ada. I knew that the bow we trained with was still in your room and I saw no other chance to defend myself. I shot him."  
"I'm impressed, Legolas. Well done."  
"Thank you."   
Eloran turned to Nithildon. "Could you stay with him for a few moments longer? I just want to get rid of this armour. Then I`ll come back and take him with me."  
"Of course. Don't worry about him."  
"Thank you." He led his younger brother back to the bed. "I'll be back in a minute."  
Legolas nodded and Eloran left the room.   
  
When Thranduil had put on his green tunic he wanted to return to Filian's room, but on the way the thought of Legolas came to his mind. "Oh Elbereth, he must be so scared." He whispered to himself and turned around to walk towards his youngest son's room.  
When he was nearly there he met Eloran who was still dressed in his battle armour. "I thought you wanted to get rid of the armour?"  
"Yes, but I found a dead orc in my room."  
The king was more than surprised. "What?"  
"I found a dead orc in my room. He came in here to punish Legolas for not killing you."  
Thanduil felt his heart stop for a moment. No, not also Legolas. He couldn't endure the thought of two of his sons hurt. One was too much for him already. "Is ... is he alright?" His voice was thick with emotions. He should have gone to him immediatly after the healers had arrived in Filian's room.   
"Don't worry, ada. He's just fine."  
Thranduil sighed with relief.   
"I go and get changed. By the way, Nithildor is with Legolas."  
"Nithildor?"  
"Yes, I was also surprised. But he has taken care of him until I arrived. He seems to care for him suddenly."   
"Oh well, maybe the others are finally changing their mind about him. I really hope so."  
Eloran nodded. "I'll go then."   
"Alright. I try to make your brother go sleep and then I'll come to Filian's room." Thranduil wanted to go but Eloran spoke once more.  
"I don't think that you can make him sleep. He was so worried about Filian."  
"But I don't think it would be good for him if he came with us."  
"And I think you should stop to treat him like a small child. He's not *that* young anymore."  
"I know. But I guess this is the hardest thing for a father to accept." Thranduil said with a slight hint of humor in his voice, then he turned to his youngest son's room.  
  
Legolas was glad that Nithildor would stay with him a while longer. He had really started to like him and it was a great comfort to him not to be alone.  
And the other Elf truly seemed to care for him. He had apologized many times even though Legolas had forgiven him long ago. He didn't seem to be able to be mad at someone for a long time.  
Suddenly the door opened once more.  
It was his father who walked towards him and embraced him gently. "Are you alright, Legolas? Eloran told me about the orc."  
"I'm fine. Do you know more about Filian yet?"  
"No, the healers are still with him. Do you wish to come with us and wait before his room?"  
Legolas nodded. He knew he wouldn't find peace in his room anyway and he also wanted to be near his family now.  
Before they left the room the prince turned to Nithildor once more. "Thank you for everything."  
"You are welcome."   
  
To be continued 


	10. Don't leave us

A/N: Again it took me so long. Sorry, but I am just writing a fanfic about the Vampire Chronicles (a very long one) which won't be published in the internet because it's forbidden by the Anne Rice. But I promised my grandma, who is a great Vampire Chronicles fan, to continue this fic and so I didn't have so much time to write "Stranger..." I hope you are not mad at me. There will be only this chapter and one more anyway. They will be pretty short because the main story is over. I hope you will like it nevertheless and maybe I will get my 200 reviews (-; And don't worry, other stories will follow. I hope you will read them as well!!!!!!  
  
Don't leave us  
  
Legolas had been sent here to kill the king, his own father?  
This one sentence had confused Nithildor greatly.  
Was this really true?  
But on the other hand Legolas had also said that he had refused to do it out of his own will.   
Of course Nithildor also thought about the possibility to tell the others, his friends or maybe his family. The problem was that they didn't like Legolas anyway and it would be even harder for him if they knew about that, and the young Elf had to admit to himself that he had grown to like the prince, it would have been not fair to tell anyone. And if King Thranduil had seen any danger in his youngest son he would have warned everyone immediatly for he loved his people and would never endanger them, nobody doubted that.  
So he decided to stay silent.  
Legolas deserved a chance.  
  
"Did the healers come out yet?" Thranduil asked his oldest son when he arrived before Filian's door together with Legolas.  
"No." Eloran saw the worry in his father's eyes. "But I'm sure that doesn't mean anything. He will be fine." He added quickly.   
Some chairs had been brought so they could sit down.   
It seemed like an eternety until the door finally opened.   
Without really knowing it they all stood up and looked at the healer who stood before them now.   
"How is he?" Thranduil asked finally.   
"The wound is very severe but if he gets through the night he will live."   
"Can we do anything?"   
The healer shook his head. "It would be good if one of you would stay with him all the time. If anything is wrong you can call me."  
"We will all stay with him." Eloran said.  
The other Elf nodded in agreement and stepped away to let the royal family enter the room.  
  
When Thranduil approached the bed he was shocked. Filian looked even paler than before, if this was anyhow possible. The king gently touched his son's cheek and it felt like ice, the coldness scared him.  
"Filian, we are all with you. Eloran, Legolas and I. We won't leave you tonight. Can you hear me?" He whispered.  
There was no reaction.  
Suddenly Thranduil felt a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine, ada. I'm sure he knows that we are here. He just needs to rest."  
Legolas carefully sat down on the other side of the bed and took his brother's hand in his.  
Then he looked at his father as if he wanted to know if this was alright. The king smiled at him gently, he was glad that his sons cared so much for each other.  
He just prayed that the night would soon be over.  
  
Legolas sat next to his brother and took his hand. First he was startled that Filian's skin was so cold. He so feared for him.   
Slowly he looked up to his father. He was not sure if it was alright to touch Filian because he feared that he could hurt him. But Thranduil smiled at him lovingly and nodded his head, as if he knew what troubled his son.  
The young prince was very tired but on the other hand he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing wether his older brother would be alright.  
Suddenly he could feel that Eloran sat down next to him.  
  
"You should rest a little, Legolas." Eloran said.  
"I don't think I can sleep."  
First Eloran wanted to say something but then he sighed when he realized that Legolas was right. No one of them would be able to sleep while Filian was fighting for his life.  
He knew without a doubt that this night would turn out to be very, very long.  
  
None of them spoke during the night. They just sat together, staring at Filian and hoping that he would be alright.  
Now the sun was rising already.  
Thranduil only wished he could lie there instead of his son. It had been hard enough for all of them when Legolas had been captured by the orcs so many years ago, but when he had come back to them the king had thought that everything would be fine now.   
What if Filian would die?  
No, he couldn't even think of it!  
Thranduil looked up to his other son's. The two of them were sitting on the other side of the bed, Eloran still holding his younger brother. Both of them seemed very tired, which was understandable. Of course Legolas hadn't fought in the battle but his father could imagine that it had been just as hard to sit around and do nothing at all, not being able to help, not knowing wether his family was alright, hearing the sounds of the battle all the time.  
Thranduil knew that this must have distressed Legolas greatly, and then the orc had attacked him...  
It was a wonder that the young one had been able to fight him and that made the king extremely proud of him.  
Again he concentrated on Filian who hadn't moved at all since the healers had left.  
The potion against the pain seemed to help still and Thranduil hoped with all his heart that his second son really didn't suffer anymore. It had been hard enough the day before.  
His screams were still ringing in his father's ears.   
Thranduil sighed and leaned back.  
"Are you alright, ada?" Eloran asked gently and he could see Legolas' worried eyes on him.  
"I'm fine, you two. Don't worry."  
His oldest son, who held Filian's hand now, obviously wasn't convinced and the youngest one wasn't blind either but they both knew that it was of no use to try to send him away. He would never leave any of his children in such a state.  
Suddenly they all heared a small noise coming from the bed.   
Immediatly Thranduil leaned over his son and whispered his name, just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Filian could hear voices, the voices of his family, first he didn't understand them, but then he could hear the word 'worry'. Then it was silent again.   
He wanted them to go on speaking, telling him what was wrong, why he couldn't move, why he couldn't speak. It was hard to remember anything at all.   
There had been a battle against the orcs, it had nearly been over and then ... pain. After that he could only remember the pain in his stomach.   
This was nearly gone now, it still hurt a little though. But it was easy to bear.  
Probably an arrow or something had hit him.  
Someone was holding his hand, he wanted to know who it was. They had sounded so worried when they had spoken.  
He didn't want them to worry, he wanted them to know that he felt better already, that he wasn't in so much pain anymore. But he found it impossible to speak.  
It even took him some effort to move his head a little but his father must have realized it and he felt him moving closer before he whispered his name.   
He tried very hard and managed to open his eyes.  
  
They were all so very relieved when they saw that Filian was able to open his eyes.  
Thranduil hadn't even noticed that a tear of relief was running down his cheek until he heared his son's weak voice: "Don't cry, ada. ..... "I will ... be fine."   
Thranduil laughed a little. "I know, son. You must rest now."  
With that Filian drifted off again but this time he slept with his eyes open, as any Elf should.  
  
TBC  
  
There will only be one more chapter, and this time it will be up soon! Promise (-: 


	11. Epilogue

A/N: Well, here's the last chapter! I hope you like it as much as the others!   
  
Thank you for the many reviews and E-mails! I hope you will read my other stories, too!   
Epilogue  
  
Elrond didn't even realize that he was riding faster than usually until his closest friend came over to him. "Don't worry, mellon nin, we will arrive in Mirkwood soon enough. You don't have to hurry." He laughed a little. "Your horse will be grateful."  
The Lord of Imladris smiled at the blond Elf next to him. "I'm sorry, Glorfindel. I just can't wait to see Legolas. It's been two years now since I was there to teach him Sindarin. I wonder how he is now."  
"I'm sure he's fine. You told me he learned fast, probably he's living like any other Elf by now." He paused a moment before he continued. "He means much to you, doesn't he?"  
Elrond smiled once more. "Yes, I think he does. He's almost like a third son to me."  
"Hmm, Elrohir and Elladan said something like that, too. He seems to be very special when he affects you and your sons so much."  
"He is. Considering that he has grown up with orcs it's a wonder that he has such a good character. But why am I telling you this anyway? You will meet him yourself."  
  
"And why did she leave you?" One of the two young Elves which were sitting on the tree asked his friend.  
Nithildor sighed. "I have no idea. Probably for the same reason as the last four. Do me a favour and don't ask me now what kind of reason they had."  
"You should be careful, my friend!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, we don't have enough maidens for you in Mirkwood."   
"Hey, it's not my fault that all of them are leaving me! You could at least pity me a little!" But Nithildor couldn't hold back a small laughter.  
Suddenly they heared a voice from under the tree. "Legolas! Come inside now, you have to change clothes for dinner. We're expecting guests."  
"Coming, ada!" The young prince turned to Nithildor. "Now you have time to find a new girl-friend."  
Legolas didn't give him a chance to answer for he jumped down the tree and landed next to his father.  
Thranduil smiled. "If you only would practise more with the sword instead of climbing on trees all the time."  
"I will try."  
"That's what you always say. I fear your brothers have a bad influence on you."   
"Who will be there for dinner, ada?" Legolas elegantly changed the subject.  
Thranduil smiled to himself. He knew Legolas didn't like the sword too much, he prefered the bow. But the king didn't do so much about it for Legolas practised at least 30 minutes every day and he wasn't bad at all. He was actually pretty good in it even though he hated those lessons. But that was something Thranduil would never be able to change, and to be honest - he had given up already.  
"Ada?"  
"Yes?"  
"I asked you who we are expecting for dinner."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Lord Elrond will be here."  
Legolas smiled brightly. "That's great. I thought he wouldn't arrive before next week."  
"That's what I thought, too. But the guards saw him and a few others, they're only an hour away."  
  
It didn't take them that long. After about 45 minutes they arrived in the courtyard.  
Legolas had just changed clothes and now he walked towards the Elven lord to greet him.  
It was traditional that the king was the first to greet his guests but Thranduil made an exception. He knew what Elrond meant to his youngest son and he was very grateful himself. Without the help of the Lord of Imladris it would have been even harder for Legolas. He had helped him a lot.  
"Mae govannen, Legolas!"  
"Mae govannen!" For a moment Legolas didn't think of the servants and guards who were watching them and embraced Elrond who returned the embrace.  
Thranduil didn't mind at all, he had known that his son would react like that. The young one had always been more emotional than his brothers. This had probably something to do with his past. But on the other hand Legolas knew very well when he had to act like the prince he was and the king had never had a reason to scold his son for something like that.  
Finally Legolas stepped aside and Thranduil could greet his guests.   
  
Elrond was amazed at the progress Legolas had made during the last two years. The accent in his voice was gone, he had no problems with the other Elves anymore and he was a great talent in archery. Glorfindel had practised with him and Elrond hadn't imagined that the young prince could be that good already.   
The Elven lord's greatest worry had been that Legolas still wouldn't be accepted but this had been for nothing. Nobody seemed to remember now that the young prince had grown up amongst orcs. He was loved by his people and especially by his family.  
Finally Legolas had the life he deserved.   
  
THE END  
  
I can't believe that I really finished it! Thanks again for reading it and for holding on that long (-:  
Ok, in the end it wasn't that good anymore, I hope you liked it anyway.  
Please review once more and don't forget to read the stories I'm going to write in the future (-;  
That would make me very happy (-: 


End file.
